


we'll make it anywhere

by sootings (collapsing)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, first time fluff tag user
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsing/pseuds/sootings
Summary: “Yeah, I’m actually here, dingus,” Sapnap gets out before there’s a soft pressure on his body and oh, they’re hugging, they’re actually hugging. Dream is in New York City and he’s hugging his best friend for the first time ever.“I—I don’t know what to fucking say, man. This is actually—”“Insane, yeah, I know.”Two fireworks go out in the background and the pounding of his heart drowns it out.or, a quick little New Year's Eve fic, posted on a different holiday.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	we'll make it anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual: a general disclaimer that i don't actually know dream team, please don't acknowledge this fic where they can see, it's all fiction, etc  
> originally i was gonna post this on nye but then that didn't happen and then they moved in together and i was like "okay scrap that" but then valentine's day  
> title pulled from new york, new york by frank sinatra because i think that should be required for all nyc nye fics

There’s less than ten minutes left of New Year’s Eve and Dream’s looking desperately for any kind of high ground, or at least his own one-foot bubble. There’s no chance of it—or at least close to none, because this is fucking New York City.

“It’s not that bad. Stop being such a—such a big _baby,_ ” his sister snips, with an accompanying punch to the arm. Her fingers are ice cold. Dream smiles to himself.

It’s a small miracle they’re even in the city at all—his sisters had argued the entire way (“We’re in _New York_.” “Exactly, it’s going to be awful and we’ll never get back to our hotel—” “Oh, you’re no fun.”) although Dream’s always known his little sister would win out.

Still: “Could you have considered how _cold_ it would be? My arms are like, falling off here.”

“You’ll survive,” she says brutally, but it’s only another two minutes of fiddling around on her phone before she retreats to where their parents are standing to get her jacket. Dream valiantly tries not to laugh, and judging on the withering glare he gets, he’s not completely successful.

He ends up wandering a little further into the crowd, if only to keep himself moving. It’s remarkable, he thinks, that there’s no real sardine effect going on here—the huddling mess of people does nothing to combat Dream’s rapidly freezing toes, and despite the assault of noise from all sides he feels almost cut off. There’s seven minutes left to the new year, and Dream’s alone in a crowd of strangers.

Someone knocks into his left arm (it’s so cold he can barely feel the impact) and Dream does his best to shift his weight to the side, giving them room. “I—sorry about that, man,” his mouth says on autopilot.

“Dude, those were _not_ the first words I thought you’d ever say to me,” a familiar voice teases, and Dream looks a little down to see Sapnap, barely recognizable under a beanie and approximately six layers.

Not alone after all, then.

“ _Sapnap?_ ” Dream’s voice cracks a little, but he can’t be blamed. There’s a fuzzy pompom on top the beanie, he notices in his dazed state.

“I know, it’s incredible, right? I really didn’t plan this—I mean, we planned to come to New York during winter break and I know you were going to be here as well but I didn’t think we’d _actually_ meetup and dude, you are so fucking tall, I saw you instantly—”

“No, no, this is insane, like it’s actually insane. You’re here? I’m here?” Dream’s cheeks hurt from how hard he’s grinning, tongue stumbling over the words in the hurry to get them out.

“Yeah, I’m actually here, dingus,” Sapnap gets out before there’s a soft pressure on his body and oh, they’re hugging, they’re actually hugging. Dream is in New York City and he’s hugging his best friend for the first time ever.

“I—I don’t know what to fucking say, man. This is actually—”

“Insane, yeah, I know.”

Two fireworks go out in the background and the pounding of his heart drowns it out.

They break the hug eventually, watching in equal amounts of awe as their breath fogs up between them (they’re breathing, Dream can see Sapnap _breathing_ and it’s the smallest detail and the biggest thing in the world). Dream clings to Sapnap’s arm, unwilling to completely break contact.

“I—hold on, hold on, my family’s never gonna believe this,” Dream says, digging into his pocket with one hand. He’s gonna hold onto Sapnap’s shoulder like his life fucking depends on it. Sapnap watches him struggle to open his phone—it’s a convoluted process of getting his phone out, realizing he can’t use the screen, and shaking his hand out of his glove—and Dream feels more than hears him laugh. The feeling sends him reeling, making him feel ten times lighter.

He opens his texts with his mom, thinks better of it, and swipes over to his little sister instead.

[11:55] I actually met up with sapnap

[11:55] like right now

[11:55] _HOLY SHIT_

[11:56] _pics or it didn’t happen_

Dream flips his camera to front-facing, snapping a picture of Sapnap before he can realize what’s going on. Despite Sapnap’s immediate spluttering, Dream thinks it’s a good picture—he almost looks like he’s glowing, because of all the Christmas lights backlighting him. He pockets his phone, even as he can see notifications rolling in.

“You’re such a dick,” Sapnap says, laughing. A quick peak at his phone screen reveals that he’s got his own picture of Dream, looking down at his phone.

“Well, you’re a hypocrite,” Dream snaps back. They’re bantering, they’re actually making quips in real fucking life. Dream can’t quite get over it.

“Touché, touché.” Sapnap makes an attempt to put both his hands up, but one of his arms is still being clutched like a lifeline.

Three minutes of the year left, and Dream’s with Sapnap, in person. He can almost forget the way he’s losing sensation in his nose.

“Do you wanna get closer to the center for the ball to drop?” Sapnap offers, then immediately wrinkles his nose before Dream can get a word in about _balls dropping_.

“Nah,” Dream says truthfully. He doesn’t want to get crushed by the throng of strangers, he wants to start the year off next to his best friend. “Actually, I don’t mind getting further away.”

“Fair enough. It’s so—stupidly crowded here.”

“It’s New York City,” Dream says, just to say something. It's overwhelming and grounding at the same time to be able to talk face-to-face.

They start maneuvering their way through, and at some point Dream realizes it’s much less efficient to keep touch with Sapnap’s upper arm than his hand. It’s 11:59 by the point Dream realizes that they’re practically holding hands. Whatever. If it means he gets to stay in physical contact with Sapnap, he’ll hold hands for all eternity.

“Thirty seconds left.” They’ve stopped walking for the countdown, and Sapnap clenches Dream’s hand a little.

“I can tell,” Dream says wryly, because it’s not like everyone around them is screaming it. “Make a wish.”

“Dude, wrong holiday. It’s supposed to be a kiss,” Sapnap teases, but Dream doesn’t think he’d mind if Dream actually went for it.

Which—

“Oh yeah? How’re you gonna find someone willing to kiss you in twenty seconds?”

“Hmm,” Sapnap says, eyes bright. “Well, there’s this guy I ran into tonight, he’s got these totally-green eyes…”

Dream laughs. “I’m jealous.”

“Yeah, he’s taller than you too, and we’ve been best friends since I was like, a fetus.”

“Sounds like a catch.”

Ten, nine, eight.

“Yeah, I think he should kiss me.” Sapnap enunciates this with an exaggerated _mwah_ , puckering his lips.

“Well, okay, not if you do that.” Dream says, fake-pulling away.

Five, four.

“Nah, you’re right, I want it to be good.”

All this talk about kissing, Dream thinks, and he just wants to _kiss his best friend_ _already_. Three, two, one—

Their noses bump a little awkwardly, not that Dream can really feel it, but Sapnap’s mouth is warm and that’s all that really matters. He can hear fireworks going off like crazy in the background, lights dancing behind his closed lids, and it feels more like coming home than sparks. It’s a chaste kiss, all things considered, yet when they pull away Dream thinks he might be breathless.

“Happy new year, Dream,” Sapnap says, and Dream thinks he should’ve taken a picture of this moment instead, just for himself.

“Happy new year, Sapnap.” Dream thinks he might be lit up like a Christmas star, every nerve gone fuzzy. He can’t feel half of his extremities and he thinks his jaw might be straining from the cold fighting off his grin and—

Dream’s not cold at all.

**Author's Note:**

> upon learning that the actual sapnap and dream meeting was like "hey bro" *daps each other up*, i have since converted to wanting a smack cam from sapnap.
> 
> kudos/comments make my day! hmu @ [boatstrats](https://boatstrats.tumblr.com).


End file.
